


OTP

by raspberrymocha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cosplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Noctis convinces Ignis to do a couples cosplay, Oral Sex, Poking fun at anime conventions, References to KH3, Secret Relationship, Verum Rex, cosplay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Ignis doesn’t get fandoms. He doesn’t know why anyone would want to dress up as a fictional character, or know what a “ship” is (aside from the obvious). But he loves Noctis enough to try.





	OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Sorry for the long break. I was basically living under a rock while I tried to beat KH3 before the internet spoiled it for me, then I had this con I was going to, so it’s been a crazy few weeks. Incidentally, both inspired this... thing.
> 
> Anyway, I have a few more things in the works that I hope to have out soon, now that things have calmed down.

As soon as they got through the door to their hotel room, Noctis groaned and threw down his crossbow – a large, realistic looking prop that he’d had commissioned weeks ago for a hefty sum. There was an obnoxiously yellow tag on side declaring that it was not a firearm, which Ignis would have though was obvious, considering it was made of plastic and foam, but the staff here worked in mysterious and inefficient ways.

“That thing’s heavier than it looks.” Noctis said, falling ungracefully onto the king-size bed. He was still in costume, shoes and all, and some of his makeup smeared across the pillow.

“I’m the one who had to carry it around all day.” Ignis reminded him. Every time Noctis saw something that caught his eye, from a fellow cosplayer to a figurine that cost more than Ignis’s entire paycheck (which was currently sitting on the desk in the corner), he would unceremoniously shove the prop weapon into Ignis’s arms and run off before he had time to complain.

Noctis hummed. “Boyfriend privileges.”

Ignis snorted. Some privilege.

“I think I need you to rub my feet.”

“ _I_ am going to wipe this makeup off. Honestly, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

At that, Noctis looked up, mischief sparkling in his mismatched eyes. “I just know the right buttons to push.”

Ignis assumed that by “the right buttons”, he’s referring to his dick. All he really remembered from that conversation was being promised a blowjob, until Noctis had shoved the costume in his face, saying that they needed to make sure it fit before the convention. In his defense, he had been distracted by the prince making good on his word.

“Remind me again why it was so important that I dress up as this character in particular.”

“ _Because_ , he’s totally in love with Yozora. You’d understand if you played the game like I keep telling you to.”

Ignis doubted the validity of that statement, but still he said “It’s on my to-do list.” They both knew that meant it was never going to happen, but Noctis didn’t comment on it.

“At any rate, you should change out of those clothes. I’ll run you a bath, and see about ordering us some dinner.” He turned to walk away, but was stopped by Noctis grabbing his hand.

“Actually, there’s something else I wanna do first.” He said, and before Ignis had a chance to ask what that was, he dragged him down into a kiss.

The whole weekend, Ignis had found himself navigating unfamiliar territory, of people dressed in strange costumes spouting words that make no sense. It’s not that he’d never watched any of these shows or played any of these games - it’s basically a prerequisite for dating Noct – but he hadn’t ever gotten into the culture of them. The so-called “fandoms” that had seemed more like fanatics than anything else. This, though, he could do. Kissing Noctis was so familiar and natural that he hadn’t given any thought to any ulterior motives the prince might have had. It’s only when he heard the click of a camera that he realized what was going on.

“Did you just take a picture of us?”

Noctis didn’t answer, instead frowning down at his phone. “Ugh, the angle’s all off. I bet Prompto could do better. Do you think we should invite him up here?”

Ignis sighed. “I’m sure he has other obligations”

Prompto was also attending the event, but most of his time was occupied with the various photography gigs he’d booked. Apparently, people would actually pay money to have their pictures taken while in costume. It baffled Ignis, but he was proud of the name Prompto seemed to be making for himself in the convention circuit.

He was, however, staying in another room with a different group of friends. Ignis understood that it was common practice to stuff as many people into as few rooms as possible, to reduce the overall cost to each person. This seemed horribly uncomfortable and inconvenient to everyone involved, but Prompto had insisted he would be fine, no matter how many times Noctis offered to let him crash in their room.

“Wouldn’t want to get in the middle of all your lovey-dovey couple stuff.” He’d said.

It was decided that, for security reasons, the prince should have his own room. On paper, they had a two-bed room and Ignis was serving as his personal guard. In reality, they were staying in a one-bed room where Noct spent the nights rewarding him for “putting up with all this weeb shit” with his tongue and fingers. In that regard, it was probably for the best that Prompto wasn’t staying with them.

“ _Noctis_.”

He did look up from his phone, then. “What? I wanted to do some more couple-y stuff. I know we had that shoot earlier, but we didn’t get to take many photos together.”

Ignis remembered the photo shoot in excruciating detail. Noctis had actually booked it with Prompto, although the latter had offered to do it for free. Ignis had been forced to pose with the two of them, and even complete strangers who were all fans of this “Verum Rex” game, though he’d tried to sit off to the side as much as possible. Thinking about those pictures being posted all over the internet made his skin crawl, so he opted to simply not think about it.

Ignis gave a long-suffering sigh. “Should I kiss you again, then?”

Noctis grinned, sensing that he’d won. “Hang on, let me try this again.” He set the phone on the nightstand, propped up on its side, and grabbed for Ignis again.

Ignis let himself be moved until he was satisfied with their pose, merely sitting on the edge of the bed, holding hands. The camera clicks, and Noctis shifted them again, leaning up for the sort of chaste kiss that they hadn’t had since the very early days of their relationship. Another click, and the kiss deepened, with Noct putting his hands on either side of his face. Another. Noct threw his arms around his neck, and the kiss became messy, all teeth and tongues and hands tangled in each other’s wigs. Another, and Noct threw one leg over his hips, so that he sat in Ignis’s lap. Another, and he pushed Ignis to lay flat across the bed, and sat there, admiring the view while they both tried to catch their breaths. For a second, Ignis thought he might be done, but then the camera clicked again, and Noctis leaned down to kiss him again.

When Noctis’s hands began to wander, and lips trailed down to his neck, Ignis pushed him away. He looked up into blue eyes that were almost black with desire. (Well, one blue eye, anyway.)

“Noct?” There was a deeper question there, about how far he intended to take this. Ignis wasn’t opposed to it, exactly. It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy having sex with Noctis, and if this was some strange fantasy the prince had, he’d gladly indulge in it. Heaven knows Noctis had done the same for him.

He was, however, mildly concerned about the phone that was still snapping photos, even as this happened. He knew Noctis was smart enough not to post them anywhere, but he still loathed the idea of creating a paper trail – definitive evidence that he had overstepped boundaries and dared to put his hands on his prince. The thought of an impending scandal was enough to quell his own desire.

Ignis realized he was staring at the phone when a Noct glanced over. “I can turn it off if it bothers you. I got some good stuff already.” He mumbled, though it was clear that he didn’t really want to.

Faced with his prince’s disappointment, Ignis felt helpless. “Just. Be careful. I don’t think I need to remind you of the consequences, should anyone find out…”

“So romantic.” Noctis rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. Nobody’s found our stash of nudes yet, right?” He winked, even as Ignis sputtered. (He was only half joking. There was a small, hidden folder in Ignis’s phone that might send King Regis to an early grave if ever discovered.)

“But I do think you’re right about one thing.” Noct continued. “I think we should get out of these costumes.”

He stood to kick off his shoes and throw his gloves to the floor. Ignis followed suit, but before he could get very far, Noctis joined him on the bed again. Only once he had straddled Ignis’s hips again did he shrug out of his jacket. He sat there for a moment, with it hooked around his elbows, until the camera took another photo. Then he tossed it to join the rest of his discarded clothes.

“Now, aren’t you going to touch me at all?”

That was actually a very good question, so Ignis pulled himself up and kissed along Noctis’s jaw while one had slipped under the hem of his shirt. Noctis looked slim, but he was deceptively well-built, and Ignis’s fingers travelled over the peaks and valleys of his stomach. He pushed up Noctis’s shirt as he went, until he reached the prince’s chest. He let his thumbs brush over Noct’s nipples, and listened to his sharp intake of breath.

“What would you have me do, my prince?” Ignis breathed against his skin. He was addressing both Noctis and Yozora, who he understood was also royalty. If Noct noticed this double meaning, he didn’t comment on it, but he did seem pleased, nonetheless.

“Whatever you want.” Noctis replied, voice rough with lust.

“In that case, I want to take a bath.”

Noctis snorted, but it was cut off by a moan. Ignis had begun to play with his nipples, pinching and pulling until they were red and swollen. Even then, he brought his head down and lapped at one of the abused buds, tearing a gasp from Noctis throat.

“Shit, Specs.” He groaned, and rolled his hips to grind their erections together. At that, it was Ignis’s turn to gasp. Everything else melted away, the incessant clicking of the camera, the aching of his feet, and the noises of the convention still going on outside their hotel room. His entire world shrunk down to Noctis, and the feeing of their intertwined bodies.

“Are we… ah, allowed to use our real names, then?” He managed to tease.

“I’m not _that_ crazy.” Noctis scoffed.

He pulled his shirt over his head, before going to work on Ignis’s jacket. He’d almost forgotten that he was still mostly dressed, and let Noctis do as he pleased, until both their chests were bare. Noctis stopped to admire the view only briefly, before sliding off the bed again.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asked, as he dug through his suitcase. It was overflowing with colorful costumes, and the various purchases he had tried valiantly to stuff in there.

“Just one sec- Ah-hah!” He have a cry of triumph, brandishing the items for Ignis to see.

Ignis didn’t bother asking why he’d packed condoms and lubricant. Not when the answer was so obvious. Still, he must have made some sort of face, because Noctis said “What? How else are you gonna fuck me?”

“Is that what I’m going to do?” He asked, as Noctis settled back into the bed.

“Definitely.” He replied, with a wicked grin that made Ignis’s heart skip a beat and his cock twitch inside his pants.

With that in mind, he climbed over Noctis’s body and went to work on his belt. All the while, Noctis placed very distracting kisses across his shoulders and chest. It took twice as long as usual for him to finally slide the prince’s pants down his slim, pale legs.

Noct’s dick stood at attention, all pretty and pink, with a bead of precome already forming at the tip. Unable to help himself, Ignis leaned down and lapped it up, tongue darting into the slit. Noctis cried out sweetly, as Ignis sunk further down, until his nose was buried in dark curls.

With one hand, he groped for the bottle of lube, until Noct handed it to him. Ignis would have thank him, if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. Regretfully, he did have to pull off of Noct’s dick to slick up his fingers, but once that was done, he went right back to it. He sucked and lapped at Noct with all the reverence his station commanded.

Noct groaned at the first tentative touch of fingers to his entrance. Encouraged, Ignis pressed on, sliding one finger in all the way to the knuckle.

In the very early days of their relationship, especially their sexual one, Ignis had been very careful Noctis. This had, to put it simply, pissed him off. Ignis should have know that Noctis, who resented his royal heritage and longed for normalcy, would not appreciate being treated as anything other than an equal. He was not so careful anymore. He knew Noctis could take it.

He waited only a money before adding another finger, and then a third. He listened to every hitch and gasp of Noct’s breathing for any sign of discomfort, but there was none.

Instead Noct put his hands on his shoulders, pushing gently but forcefully. “Iggy, that’s enough. I’m ready.”

Ignis probably could have spent all day like this, eagerly attending to the prince’s cock, but he was eager to move on to the main event. He pulled off of Noct’s cock, gave it one last kiss, before moving up to his lips. He responded eagerly, putting his arms around Ignis’s neck and kissing him deeply, not at all bothered by where that mouth had just been.

Ignis realized suddenly that he was still wearing pants, and felt horribly overdressed. Noctis must have realized this as well, because he looked down and giggled, honest-to-Bahamut giggled.

“Let me help you out with that.” He said, unbuckling Ignis’s belt and shoving his pant down just far enough to expose his cock. Then, he grabbed one of the little foil packages, tore it open and rolled the condom down Ignis’s dick.

Ignis thanked him with a peck on the cheek. He grabbed one of Noct’s legs and hitched up on his hip. Then, in one fluid motion, he pushed into Noct all the way to the hilt. Noctis screamed, back arching and nails digging into his shoulders.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He moaned.

Ignis took this as encouragement, and pulled out until just the tip remained before slamming back in. He knew exactly the right angle to hit Noctis’s prostate, and set a fast, rough pace, just the way he knew the prince liked it. In return, Noct clamped down on him, squeezing his cock so hard it was almost painful.

“Your wig’s falling off.” He couldn’t help but note, since it was apparently important they be wearing them.

“Screw the wig.” Noctis gasped. “Just don’t stop now. I’m gonna fucking come.”

Ignis could feel it too, the tight cord in his stomach on the verge of snapping. He thrust into Noct with renewed vigor, reaching between them to take the prince’s cock in hand. It took only a few stroke to bring him to completion. He nearly sobbed as come painted both of their stomachs, and Ignis swore he heard the camera click at that exact moment.

It was enough to send him over the edge as well. He spilled himself into the condom, vision going white for one blissful moment. When he finally came down, Noct was fiddling with his phone, and Ignis snorted. Typical.

He pulled out, and disposed of the condom, before finally shedding the rest of that infernal costume. When he pulled off the wig, a feeling of euphoric relief, not unlike the orgasm he’d just had filled him. How could people wear these things all day? He could barely stand a few hours. Then, he disappeared into the bathroom to wipe off what was left of his makeup, and remove the contacts.

When he got back, he discovered that Noct had done the same, all without moving. He’d even wiped the come off, presumably with the towel that was lying in the floor from the day before.“Some of these aren’t half-bad.” He said. “It’s gonna take some sorting out though, and I just don’t have the energy for it right now.”

“You never have the energy for much of anything.” Ignis countered, sinking into the bed. “But that certainly wore me out.”

Noctis hummed, locking his phone and setting it to the side. Then, he laid back down, snuggled against Ignis’s side. “Hey, Specs?” He said with a yawn.

“Yes, darling?”

“You and I… are my real OTP.” He mumbled, with his eyes still closed.

And Ignis… He had no godly idea what that meant.


End file.
